


Dr Snow to the rescue

by wolfypuppypiles



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Awesome Caitlin, Awesome Cisco, Awesome Joe, Broken Bones, Caitlin needs recognition for her awesome skills, Confused Barry, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Harrison is a creepy person and I dont trust him, Humor, Hurt Barry, concussion, meta-human, original meta-human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3494771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfypuppypiles/pseuds/wolfypuppypiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry gets hurt while battling a meta-human and Dr Caitlin Snow comes to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dr Snow to the rescue

Barry knew he had been after a meta-human. And he knew the meta-human had the ability to grow extra limbs at will which was seriously creepy and frustrating because having six arms and four legs makes it pretty easy to scale tall buildings and make a mess terrorizing the city as a human spider thing. Barry knew all that but he just didn’t know what was happening now.

He was moving fast but his eyes were closed so he couldn’t be running and it wasn’t that sort of fast, more like a car driving. ‘Okay so I’m in a vehicle, but why? And why can’t I open my eyes yet?’ He might have lost a bit of time after that brief thought because all of a sudden Barry was lying still on something and there was a lot of noise.

“Okay the X-rays don’t look good and I’m going to have to do a bit of minor surgery on his leg but it should be okay as long as he doesn’t wake up.”

‘Caitlin? and whoa I think my pants are coming off’ now that he was a little more in control of his body and yeah the pants were definitely being pulled off Barry decided to try open his eyes.

“Ughhh Caitlin I think he’s waking up. Hey big guy how ya feelin’?” 

That was Cisco and now that Barry’s eyes were open he could see the two scientists gently tugging his pants off from under a blanket that was draped over most of his body. Though his eyes were open and pain was slowly returning apparently the ability to speak was not and all that came out of Barry’s mouth was a confused grumble and a small “Caitlin?”

She blushed and patted his arm a little awkwardly as the pants came off his feet. 

“Sorry Barry, but your legs broken and we need to take your suit off to fix it. Don’t worry you can keep the blanket on and we did take care of you for nine months while you were in a coma so really it isn’t anything we haven’t seen before.”

Despite her reassurances, that did not make Barry feel any better. And why was his leg broken?

He must have managed to say that out loud because suddenly Joe was there blocking Barry’s view of the two scientists. 

“You tried going after the meta-human but he dropped you from a building. I got there in time to see you fall and I don’t ever want to see that again. Your legs broken pretty bad Bar, Dr Snow’s gonna fix it up for you okay? So you just need to lie still and be real brave for me can you do that?”

Barry was glad that Joe was there gripping his hand tight but he couldn’t help the tears that started to fall and the hiccupping breath that accompanied it because the pain was becoming so clear now and he could feel where the bones were grinding against each other in his leg. And where others were sticking out of the skin.

“It hurts.” And he really, really didn’t want Caitlin to have to fix it with him awake or even touch it at all.

“I know son, but you’re going to be alright. We’re all here for you and you can squeeze my hand as hard as you like.” 

Dr Wells had wheeled over to Caitlin with some more medical supplies and whispered even though Barry could hear him. 

“If he’s awake when you do anything he could move and make it worse.”

“I don’t have anything strong enough to knock him out with. We’ll just have to hope he passes out before I do the delicate stuff.” 

Barry felt like throwing up. Being awake while having his leg fixed would be torture and it would be likely to go on for a while. ‘I wish The Arrow were here to shoot me with an elephant tranquilizer.’

Joe tried to be subtle about it but Barry immediately noticed when he held his arm down on the table. Dr wells was doing the same with his other arm and Cisco had strapped down Barry’s mangled leg. They all looked expectantly at Caitlin who was looking determinedly at his leg before looking to him with an apologetic wince.

“Barry I’m so sorry but I have to do it now before your body heals itself all wrong. Try to keep still okay but just let yourself pass out if the pains too much.” 

She took a deep breath as everyone collectively tensed before she pushed the first part of his bone back into place. Barry passed before he finished his scream.  
...........................................................................

It took two hours to set all the bones, clean and disinfect the cuts and areas that the bones came through and to stitch everything and encase the entire leg in a brace.

The brace would hold everything together while allowing access to the stitches so they could be cleaned regularly. 

“Even with Barry’s healing he’s still going to need to stay here for a few days at least. I’ve set up some Iv’s to keep his fluid and glucose levels up. It took a lot out of him. I just wish we could give him some pain reliever.” 

The injured hero could hear Caitlin somewhere to his right and he rolled his head in that direction hoping to hear more but his movement caught the attention of the person still holding his hand and they squeezed it softly.

“Barry? Can you hear me son?”

He had a hard time opening his eyes but he finally managed it to see Joe looking pleased and Dr Snow leaning over with a penlight. It reminded him of when he woke from the coma when she shone a light in his eyes because she did it again but it hurt his head too much and he turned away.

“Barry I just need to check that you’re okay. You hit your head when you fell and I need to make sure that you’re alright the x-rays only show me so much.”

Barry knew he should listen because Caitlin was very smart and she looks after him but his head already hurt enough and the light made it worse. He shook his head and kept his eyes squeezed shut as he faced away from the doctor.

“Cisco can you come and help in here for a minute? I need you to hold Barry’s head still while Joe hold his arms away so I can check his pupil reaction.” 

“No no no nonononono”

It wasn’t fair they were all ganging up on him and no matter how hard he squirmed they didn’t let go. The light hurt his head and he whined when Caitlin shone the light in his eyes but she did it quick and shook her head.

“It looks like you have a fairly bad concussion. Luckily the scans I took earlier showed no sign of any real damage but I will keep an eye on those pupils to see if anything changes and Barry, I need you to tell me if your headache gets worse okay?” 

He nodded, glad that the others had let go and he could wriggle as he pleased and bat away the doctors hands that were fiddling with the monitors on his chest. 

“He feels warm though isn’t that bad?”

Cisco sounded worried as Joe agreed which sent Caitlin into pokey doctor mode again tapping the monitors on the screens and putting a hand on his forehead. 

“Hmm he is a little warm though Barry’s temperature is always slightly high I suspect it’s from the start of an infection from the open breaks in his leg. I’ll start him on a round of antibiotics but it’s already cleaned and stitched so it shouldn’t take long for his speed healing to take care of it.”

She left presumably to get supplies and Barry just felt exhausted as he watched her leave. She was doing everything so fast, rushing around she knew exactly what to do. Barry thought she was kind of awesome for fixing everything so fast. 

“Caitlin fixed me all good now ae.”

Cisco and Joe shared an amused look and laughed at his slurred speech.

“Yeah man, she fixed you all up, you’ll be good as new in a few days.”

“Why don’t you get some sleep Bar, you've had a pretty big day and you should rest.”

Barry nodded, that was a good idea. He could tell Caitlin how clever she was when he woke up.


End file.
